


Extra Credit

by lupadaisy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupadaisy/pseuds/lupadaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is Beths hot professor.....smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Extra Credit

Beth tapped the end of her pen against her notebook, and decided it was a better idea to stare at the page in front of her than to look forward. She had learned over the past semester that if she wanted to concentrate on anything that Professor Dixon had to say, then she could not look at him. It was just impossible to look at those baby blue eyes framed by his glasses and still think about music history.

"Beth... What's your opinion?"

Beth's head snapped up in surprise and she looked over the heads in front of her directly into the Professor's eyes. "Opinion? About what?"

Daryl raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. "Rodgers and Hammerstein, Miss Greene."

"Oh well... Uhm..." She knew she had been caught drifting off in her thoughts. This particular professor had a knack for catching her off guard, almost as if he was watching her and waiting for her to stop paying attention. "They wrote some of the greatest musicals of the 20th century. Some of it is a bit dated to modern ears, but only if you're too close-minded to appreciate the beauty of their music and lyrics. It's no 'Oops, I Did it Again', so I can see why the youth of America might shy away from it. Personally, The Sound of Music is one of my favorite musicals of all time, and of all of their pieces, it's probably held up the best over the years."

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..."

Daryl winked at her and she nearly melted in her chair when he did that. She kept her cool and just smiled back at him. "Those are a few of my favorite things..."

Daryl nodded in agreement and continued discussing the subject with the rest of the class, as Beth watched him from her seat. The first day that she had walked into his classroom, she had felt like she had been knocked over. He wasn't just handsome. Handsome would be an understatement. Professor Daryl Dixon was drop dead gorgeous.

Beth knew she wasn't the only one of his students with a little crush on him. He was much older than most of his students but he seemed to relate to them a lot better than most professors. He dressed casual most of the time, like today in his button-up shirt and jeans. He also seemed comfortable, but still in control, and that only made him sexier.

She absentmindedly chewed on the end of her pen and watched him closely for the rest of the class. He definitely seemed to look at her differently than he did his other students. Of course, she wondered if she was just seeing things because of her own attraction to him.

Daryl dismissed the class for the day and everyone began slowly filtering out of the room. Beth lingered behind, slowly putting her stuff in to her backpack. She was the last one in the classroom so she walked towards Daryl who was standing behind his desk.

"Professor Dixon, I was -"

Daryl interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "Beth, please... I insist that my students call me Daryl. Professor Dixon makes me feel too much like a grown-up."

Beth smiled and nodded in understanding. "Sorry... It's just a force of habit. So, uhm... Daryl... I was wondering if you would look over my notes for my term paper. I've been doing a lot of research and I want to see if you think I'm heading in the right direction with it."

He looked at her curiously, wondering why this very intelligent young woman always seemed to be asking for help after class. She certainly never needed his help, but he didn't seem to mind having her around.

"Sure, Beth... Pull up a chair."

Beth grabbed an extra chair and Daryl motioned for her to sit next to him behind the desk. She sat down and grabbed the thin binder where she was keeping all of her notes for her repot, sliding it across to the desk to him with a smile. Daryl opened it up and began going over her typed up notes and outlines, all of them organized perfectly.

She watched him as his blue eyes scanned the pages in front of him. All she could think about was how beautiful his eyes were. Not to mention, she had always had a weakness for a gorgeous guy in glasses. Beth tried to peel her eyes away from him, but she couldn't do it. Part of her felt guilty for having a crush on a professor, but it wasn't something she could help.

Daryl looked up from her notes after a few minutes, his eyebrows raised over the frames of his glasses. "Beth... Are you this organized about *everything* in your life, or just your work in my class?"

Beth chuckled softly and shrugged. She had always been completely diligent about things like her schoolwork and other responsibilities. It was her personal relationships that were always screwed up. "Almost everything. I was valedictorian of my high school class."

"I'm not surprised. What surprises me is that you keep coming to me to ask for help, when obviously, you don't need my help. Your work is organized, thought provoking, well researched - I really can't find a fault at all. You're one of the brightest young women I've ever met, Beth..."

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I would think that you've met a lot of bright young women in your line of work..."

Daryl shook his head and grinned at her. "No. Just a lot of women who THINK they know everything. Now... It's my turn to ask your opinion on something."

"MY opinion? Why me? I'm not sure I'm qualified to give an opinion to a distinguished college professor."

"Well, I'm hardly distinguished. All I'm asking for is your honest opinion on something. And your opinion counts just as much, if not more, than anybody."

Beth nodded in understanding and Daryl grabbed a light stack of papers out of his desk drawer to slide over to her. She picked it up and looked at it curiously as he explained what it was. "It's an article... I'm writing it for a theatre magazine. I thought you might find it interesting."

Beth smiled at him briefly and then glued her eyes to the pages in front of her. Daryl watched her as she read, her hair was down and every so often she would tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. From the first day she had walked into his classroom, he had been enamored with her. She was strikingly beautiful, unique and different from any woman he had ever met. And in their meetings that they had after class, he had come to discover that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

Daryl cursed himself silently, knowing that it was out-of-bounds for a professor to be attracted to one of his students. But, every thing she did made him want to kiss her and to hold her. He felt guilty, like he wanted to run to church and confess his impure thoughts to a priest. And he wasn't even Catholic.

Beth paused and grabbed a pen off the desk aiming it over the paper in front of her. She looked at Daryl hesitantly. "Do you mind? I see a few tiny grammatical errors..."

"Go right ahead. Grammar has never been my strong suit... Please destroy me if you have to."

Beth laughed softly and began correcting his errors. It absolutely killed him that she was sexy even when she was being a grammar snob. The way she chewed on her lower lip when she was thinking about something had driven him crazy all semester long as he watched her from the front of the classroom.

She put the pen above her ear and smiled in satisfaction as she laid his article back on the desk. She grinned at Daryl wickedly and shook her head with mock shame. "It's terrible... Just awful... Did you get your college degree by mail or in a Cracker Jack box?"

Daryl started laughing and poked her in the arm with the sharp point of his elbow. "So, I compliment you and now you think you're better than me. Remind me to keep my mouth shut from now on."

Beth giggled and nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry... I couldn't resist. But, honestly, the article is great... Really fantastic. I have no unkind words for you at all. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome... When this gets published, I will be the first one at the newsstand to buy the magazine. I promise."

Daryl smiled at her and removed his pen from behind her ear, causing Beth to jump slightly at the touch of his fingers on her ear. "I uhm - I just remembered... There's a book that you might want to check out of the library. It should really help your research along."

Daryl looked around the desk for a scrap of paper and spied a notepad on the edge nearest Beth. He stretched in front of her to grab the notepad, and Beth could smell his fresh, clean scent as he moved across her. He sat back in his seat and quickly wrote the title and author of the book he was referring to. Daryl ripped off the sheet of paper and held it up for her to grab. She took it from him, but her fingers grazed over his hand, and a spark of electricity shot through her.

Beth let her fingers linger on his hand and Daryl looked deep into her eyes for just a brief intense moment. She jumped back and looked away from him to put the slip of paper in her bag. When she turned back he was still staring at her with the same intensity as before.

She stammered nervously and tried to keep her eyes from locking with his. "Daryl... I... Uhm... Thank you... for all of your help..."

"Anytime... I..."

Beth waited for him to finish his sentence, but he never did. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers. Beth pressed back at him, and then parted her lips to allow him entrance with his tongue. Daryl tenderly explored the warm contours of her mouth as his hand brushed through her long blonde waves. They continued kissing passionately for quite a while, until something began niggling at the back of Beth's brain.

Even though part of her wanted to stay like that forever, she broke away from him frantically and stood up. Beth looked at him with fear and started picking up her stuff to leave. "We... We can't do that... We just can't."

Daryl stood and ran his fingers through his hair with a frustrated groan. "Damnit... I'm so sorry, Beth... I didn't mean for it to happen... I'm sorry... Please forgive me."

Beth paused and looked at him as he pleaded with her. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, in fact, she couldn't recall ever being kissed with that much fire in her entire life. She was just afraid of the risks they took because of their teacher-student relationship.

She smiled reassuringly and hoisted her backpack on to her shoulder, ready to get out of there as fast as possible. "It's okay... I shouldn't have let it go on as long as I did. It's just... You're my professor, and I'm your student, and you could lose your job."

Daryl nodded in understanding, but then paused to look at her curiously. "And if I wasn't your professor? Would you still be running out that door right now?"

Beth froze and let her backpack slip off her shoulder slowly until it hit the ground with a thud. If nothing else, Daryl Dixon was certainly bold. He looked like he was waiting for an answer, but she couldn't even begin to form the words that were at the tip of her tongue.

She moved closer to him and ran her hand up his arm, feeling the muscles underneath her fingers, and let her hand rest on his shoulder. She tipped her head up and reclaimed his lips with her own, bringing back the passion of their previous kiss instantaneously.

Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, their bodies pressed tightly together. The kiss deepened, lighting every inch of her on fire, and she knew that there was no way she could stop herself now. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair as Daryl was slowly running his hands up her back.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and when they finally broke off from oxygen, neither of them moved an inch. Daryl looked into her eyes for a moment, and Beth could see the longing in his deep blue pools. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in to lightly suck at her earlobe. His lips then made a trail down her neck and when he hit the most sensitive spot he began to nibble at it lightly.

Beth's breathing grew heavier as his hands began to work the buttons of her blouse, his fingers making a warm trail down her skin as he pulled her shirt open. Her shirt dropped off of her shoulders to the floor behind her and Daryl quickly removed her bra, leaving her exposed from the waist up. His lips moved from her neck back to her mouth so he could dive his tongue into her again.

Daryl's hands slowly moved up the warm soft skin of her stomach to caress her breasts. He kneaded them tenderly, and Beth could feel the wetness between her legs grow steadily with each of his touches. His fingers lightly pinched her nipples and rolled them teasingly between his thumb and index finger. Beth had to release her lips from his so she could moan loudly with pleasure.

Beth began undoing the buttons on his shirt, planting kisses down his sculpted chest after each button was loose. She opened his shirt all the way, and Daryl quickly removed. Beth's mouth gaped open in awe. She had always thought he looked good in his clothes, but out of his shirt, he looked much better than she could have imagined. No college professor she had ever met looked like this.

She rubbed her hands over every exposed inch of him, following each touch with a kiss that caused a cross between a moan and a sigh to come from Daryl's lips. Daryl's hand slid up her inner thigh underneath her skirt and pressed against her warm mound. Beth bucked her hips forward to press herself against his hand with a soft moan of her own. His fingers pushed the material of her panties aside, and he slowly ran one finger up her slit to rub at her throbbing bud.

After rubbing it in circles slowly, he replaced the finger with his thumb and slid two fingers inside her dripping hole. Beth cried out with pleasure and continued kissing his upper chest as she rode his fingers towards climax. Normally, she thought of herself as a sensible person, but the fire that he lit inside her erased all need for logic and practicality. Nothing that felt this right could be wrong is what her body was telling her as she rode the edge of her peak.

Daryl made a sweeping motion with his other hand, knocking everything off of the cheap wooden desk behind them. He pushed Beth towards it, laying her down on top, as his fingers continued pounding into her. He hovered above her, his mouth clamping on to one of her pert nipples and sucking at it as he quickened the thrusts of his fingers. He tapped at her clit with his thumb and switched his mouth to her other nipple, raking his teeth over it.

She curled her toes and squealed with delight as a wave of heat ran over her body. Her orgasm hit her hard, but there was no chance for her to come down from the high as Daryl kept thrusting his fingers into her. Every nerve in her body became more sensitive and her pussy ached, craving to have him fill her up.

Beth gripped on to his shoulders and pulled him up until they were face to face again. She slid her tongue into his mouth and ran her hand down the taut muscles in his back. Daryl continued the movements of his fingers, and Beth broke off the kiss to plead with him.

"Please... Daryl... I - I want more... Please..."

Daryl slid his fingers out and lifted her skirt up all the way so he could pull her panties off and toss them aside. He quickly undid his jeans and pulled them off of his hips, his throbbing erection finally freed from its confinement. He got up on to the desk on top of her and Beth spread her legs open, allowing him to run his cock up the soft skin of her inner thigh. Beth flinched in anticipation as he came closer to her pussy that was begging to be filled.

Beth wrapped her legs around him tightly and Daryl prodded at her entrance teasingly. Beth urged him to continue with a thrust of her hips and Daryl slid into her completely, burying himself to the hilt. They cried out simultaneously as they had found the perfect fit with each other.

Daryl moved slowly at first, each thrust punctuated with one of her moans. She dug her fingernails into his back and Daryl steadily increased his pace. He prolonged the inevitable for as long as possible, teasing both of them so that their climaxes would be even more powerful.

It took all of his willpower not to finish himself off, but he held back until he knew Beth was ready again. She was clutching him tightly, her moans reverberating off of the classroom walls loudly.

"Now... Please... I'm gonna come. Harder, Daryl... Harder."

It was the only words he needed to continue. He sped up and pushed himself inside her as far as he could go, pounding into her hard and fast. Beth felt herself at the edge of the cliff, and it only took a few moments for another climax to slam into her. The room was spinning around her and every pore tingled with excitement.

The tight muscles of her pussy clenched around his cock, swallowing it up, and Daryl hit his own peak just a moment after hers. She was still screaming with pleasure when Daryl grunted loudly and collapsed on top of her.

Beth let the feeling of pure bliss wash over her, and she knew that Daryl felt the same. Even though they were both tired from their lovemaking, after he slid off of her to lie on the desk beside her, they couldn't stop lightly exploring with their fingers. She wanted to know every part of his skin, every tiny little crevice, and nothing could stop her.

They lay together for quite a while, enjoying the feel of each other's skin, and just the completeness of what they had felt together. Daryl looked at the clock on the wall from the corner of his eye and jumped nervously.

"Oh shit."

Beth sat up and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I have a class. Students will be wanting in very very soon..."

Beth cringed slightly and nodded. They both stood and quickly replaced all their clothing. She helped him clean up the mess as they attempted to make his desk look like it did before they had destroyed it.

Daryl gave himself the once over and looked at her with concern. "Do I look like a guy who's just... Well, you know..."

Beth giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it down neatly. "You look strangely happy, but I don't think your students will suspect a thing."

Daryl pulled her closely and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I don't regret what just happened here. I hope you don't either..."

Beth shook her head and smiled at him. She couldn't possible be regretful about something that was so wonderful. "I don't... Besides, you're not ALWAYS going to be my Professor..."

"Good point. And... It's not like I'm going to give you a better grade in my class now or anything shifty like that."

"You're not? Geez... NOW I regret it." Beth winked at him jokingly and chuckled.

Daryl kissed her forehead and grinned at her. "You don't need a better grade. You have the best grade in this class already."

Beth nodded proudly and picked her backpack up off the floor. She gave him another brief kiss on the lips and headed towards the door. She opened the door and watched as a few students began to filter into the classroom. Daryl still had his eyes glued to her, so she smiled at him and shouted over the heads of his students.

"Hey! It's extra credit, Professor."

Daryl laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "Of course, Miss Greene. Extra credit. I always knew you were an overachiever."

Beth winked at him and walked out into the hallway. She suddenly had a spring in her step as she pushed past the throng of students heading towards their classes. Their budding relationship was risky, but she didn't seem to mind, knowing that whatever happened it was worth the risk


End file.
